


Birthday Gift

by One_Hell_of_A_Writer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, dont like dont read, everyones out of character, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Hell_of_A_Writer/pseuds/One_Hell_of_A_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell and Ronald decide to do something special for William's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I did this. Enjoy. I feel dirty.
> 
> P.S. This story is slightly inspired by another one by GrellSutcliff called "Alternative uses for a ribbon" Just thought I should mention you should check it out. xx

William sat in his office doing his seemingly endless paperwork. The weather was surprisingly good that day. That seemed to be the only irregularity of the day. He looked at the clock. 4pm. Still some time to go. He looked back down disappointedly only to hear knocks at his door. He looked up, “Come in.” he said. The door opened and he was greeted by the Ronald and Grell. “What do you two want exactly?” he said, knowing they would probably only be asking for time off. 

Grell stepped closer to his desk whilst Ronald shut the door. “Oh Will! We know your secret!” she said excitedly. He raised one eyebrow. A grin crept across Ronald's face. “I see. What is that exactly?” he said coldly. “Why it's your birthday of course.” 

Grell nodded and smiled. “How did you find that out?” William inquired. “Not important. What is important is that we have a gift for you.” says Ronald. William took a deep breath. “And what is that?” he said exasperatedly. Grell strutted slowly around William's desk and touched his shoulders. “Well, we know how stressful its been at work lately. So we wanted to help you relax and have some fun.” she said. “With us.” said Ronald. 

William exhaled. “I see. And why should I accept this gift exactly?” Grell walked back over to Ronald and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Well, the entire dispatch knows how you feel about Grell here. How you wanna touch 'er and stuff. And I'm a good addition either way.” he said, glancing at Grell once every few seconds as she continued to unbutton him. 

William looked at them thoughtfully. Once she had finished she turned to William again. “Come on, Will. No consequences. No repercussions. Just pleasure.” Ronald moved her hair and began kissing her neck from behind. William's head raised slightly. He leaned back in his chair. “Go on then. I'll join in when I please.” he grinned ever so slightly. 

Grell and Ronald both smiled. Ronald put his hands on her waist and turned her around. He kissed her deeply on the lips while wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. William could feel his trousers growing restrictive over the sounds of their lips smacking together. Ronald's hand slowly slid down. Grell took her gloves off. 

Grell starts kissing his neck, Ronald looks over to William and smiles. William stands up and walks over to them. Ronald stops Grell and she turns to look at him. He simply looks at them whilst they look at each other and nod. Grell turns to the side and starts to strip while Ronald puts his hands on William's neck and kisses him. 

While they're making out Ronald slides William's jacket off. William starts to unbutton his own shirt with Ronald's help before Grell slowly takes off Ronald's already unbuttoned shirt and kisses the back of his neck with her hands on his shoulders. “Boys I know you enjoy each other but I'm here too.” They pull away from each other to look at Grell. She was wearing red and black lingerie underneath her clothes and is standing with her hand on her hip. 

“Damn Grell you're hot!” said Ronald. She pouts slightly. “Something wrong Willy?” she teases, as he looks like he's about to drool. He shakes his head. “Ronald I've got him, you get those trousers off I'll get him stripped.” She said, smiling. Ronald nodded ferociously and stepped to the side to take his pants off. 

Grell strutted towards William in her high heels. She got centimetres away from him and touched his chest with her hand. He quickly captured her mouth in his and passionately kissed her. She pulled away. “Ah ah ah.” She shook her finger. He looked confused until she finished his buttons and pulled his shirt off. 

She did kiss him a few times quickly but then was too busy unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers. Then she let him kiss her. He put his hands on her jawline and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Ronald was now completely nude and so was William. While Grell was still in her lingerie. 

Ronald went up behind Grell and groped her breast from behind. She was pleasantly surprised and he began to slowly unzip her while kissing her shoulder and neck. William kept kissing her and groped her breasts as well, putting one of his hands over Ronald's. Grell kissed his neck and he kissed Ronald, who was repeatedly switching between kissing Grell and kissing William. Grell's lingerie slid off and she kicked off her heels. 

She pulled away to the side and lightly pushed Ronald forward to William. Ronald invaded William's mouth with his tongue, them both exploring every depth of each other's mouths. Grell then gently and slowly pushed Ronald down. Ronald still kissed and licked William all the way down until he arrived at his crotch. 

William's penis was above average, only a bit larger than Ronald's. He slowly, almost painfully so, slid it into his mouth. William was slightly surprised. Ronald knew what he was doing. Gradually he started bobbing his head, turning his head and lightly grazing his teeth onto it which drove William crazy. He pushed his head towards him further and Ronald grasped his ass. 

William was sweating, and moaning whilst trying to catch his breath, Ronald was so good. Then Ronald felt something behind him. Grell had gone down and pressed her naked body against his back. This only drove him more. 

She grasped his penis and started jacking him off. Ronald went faster as his pleasure was quickly approaching. William grasped his hair tighter and groaned so loudly he feared people outside would notice. He came in Ronald's mouth he swallowed it all like a pro. Then he came all over William's feet, but he didn't seem to notice he was so caught up in his pleasure. 

Grell stood up. She gave them both a moment but thankfully reapers didn't need too much time after climaxing to go again like humans do. After a minute they recovered they both stood back up, still panting slightly. Grell kissed Ronald then kissed William then took his hand and pulled him over to the couch. She pushed him down on the couch, she turned to Ronald, who was watching, waiting to be needed. She gestured towards his trousers and he realized what she meant. 

William stared in confusion while he rummaged through his trouser pocket. His confusion left him when Ronald pulled out two condoms. He chucked one over to Grell who proceeded to put it on William. Then she straddled him. She shifted and slid him into her and and started riding him. Now she was panting, with her eyes closed, face towards the ceiling. 

William could see Ronald aligning himself behind her and shook his head. Confused, Ronald stepped back. William made a reassuring face to him then shifted, lifting her off him. At first she was confused, thinking she had done something wrong, then he laid her down on the floor, putting cushion under her pelvis and putting her hands on the bottom of the couch so she could steady herself for what was to come. 

It sounded ridiculous but William wanted to be the only one to penetrate her. She looked at him, before looking up at the ceiling again as thrust himself in her ferociously. Ronald caught on quick and before William had properly started to move, inserted a finger into him. William turned his head and caught Ronald's mouth in his while he was still moving inside Grell with one of Ronald's fingers inside him. 

They kissed hard while Ronald put another finger in him to stretch him and Grell was muttering “..faster..” over and over under her breath. Then a third finger. Eventually when he was ready Ronald pushed himself into William gradually so he could adjust. Once he adjusted he started to move and so did William. Grell was close to screaming from the power and friction she was getting from the strength of two men thrusting into her. 

They got to a gradual pace and William was about to shed a tear from the pleasure he was feeling that he hadn't felt for a long time. Ronald started fingering himself from behind to add more feeling to himself as they all approached climax. Just before it happened William whispered through his shattered breaths: “Thank you” then they all climaxed and collapsed in a pile of flesh and sweat. 

Ronald removed himself from William and William did the same to Grell. They all sat there for a few minutes catching their breath before starting to get dressed again. “Well that was fun. We should do it again sometime.” said Ronald, grinning at Grell. Both Grell and William nodded and he left. Grell gathered her things, having put the lingerie back on underneath her clothes. “I guess I'll see you later Willy, happy birthday.” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

William smiled, but it faded quickly when he realized she was leaving. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. She went to go, but was stopped when William called out for her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him and kissing her passionately. It last for roughly seven seconds before they pulled back for breath. 

She put her hand on his cheek and stared at his tie which he didn't have on before. He must have found it and put it back on from earlier. He panted and stroked her hair. “You know I love you right?” Says William. Grell withheld a gasp. At least he finally admitted it. She nodded quickly “Yes.” 

Then she walked away and left. When she got outside the office she smiled, more than she had in a long time. She looked over down the hallway and saw Ronald by the watercooler. He mouthed to her: “Well?” She nodded and smiled back to him. He replied with a loud “YES!” fistbumping the air, jumping up and down and practically skipping down the hallway. She laughed and walked down the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ii know this isn't exactly my best work its kinda robotic and not that deep but hey I tried. Rip.
> 
> Thanks for reading? Hope you don't feel dirty too. Haha. Bye. XD


End file.
